Fire emblem Awakening: Retelling (Minor AU)
by 4powerd
Summary: A complete retelling and tribute to the game that got me into fire emblem
1. Dreaming of things to come

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is a complete retelling of Awakening, with my own little twist. This is the first fic I intend to fully complete. A little

warning, this story is going to veer into minor AU at times, most importantly in the fact that this Robin still has his memories. Why? Simple, Since

Robin is meant to be stand in for the player, I decided to give him his own memories, feelings and personality separate from the usual game. Either

way, this story will also have pairings, though most will probably be obvious to anybody who's played the game.

Right, enough stalling, you came for a story and I will deliver

The sound of combat was everywhere, steel clashed against steel, armies fought armies, I ducked as a flame spell gave me an impromptu haircut. Smothering the flames, I checked my belongings, a silver sword, now broken due to repeated use, my tomes were still here, thank Naga, though some pages were missing. An enemy solider, thinking he was clever, attempted to stab me. A casually flick of my hands and he was burning up. "Plegian brutes never were that smart" I mumbled, mostly to myself, taking a hesitating glance from my hiding place, I surveyed the battle. The once splendid castle o Plegia was now in flames and shambles, our army, backed by the Feroxi were giving the Plegians a good fight. Glancing around I found my target, a man in purple, long robes, fighting toe-to-toe with another, blue haired man. At this rate Chrom would tire before any mortal blow could be dealt, gathering my magic, I changed that by firing a archthunder at the other man, Validar. "Who dares" Validar said, in his characteristic "evil sorcery" voice. Was that a voice type? I was snapped out of my ramblings when Chrom

took advantage of the distraction to give Validar a deep slash across the chest. Falling to his knee, Validar let out a gasp and angrily attempted to

cast a dark spell at Chrom. Yeah that's not gonna happen, a quick thoron cut through the spell, and another thoron hit him the chest. Validar took

one final gasp and slumped over. At that moment I was so happy I could cry! It was over, it was finally over!

Chrom walked over and put his arm around me, "We did-no you did it" Yeah we did, now my head's starting to hurt, so can you be quiet please?

"It's finally over" yeah I know, now please, you're not helping "We can rest easy now" I could rest easy if you'd just shut up!

Then, in a wave of anger and pain that was completely new, I formed a bolt of lightning and struck Chrom, my best friend, in the chest.

As the anger and pain wore away, shock replaced it. No, NO! I couldn't do this, I couldn't, I _wouldn't._ Yet the proof was right there.

He was still talking, but "not your fault" and "run" were all I could make out. The last thing I remembered was cold, sinister laughter.

 **So, hope you guys liked, constructive criticism is highly welcome, but unconstructive criticism is not**


	2. Flames and Friends

Chapter 2: Flames and Friends

When I first came to, my first feeling was that of a pretty soft pillow, then I realized that the "pillow" was grass. I remembered slighty a odd dream I had, but my headache reminded me of the reason for my little grass nap. Opening my eyes, I was immeditaly blindsighted (literally) by the sun,  
when my eyes adjusted, I noticed that I had company, a man with blue hair, and wearing what looked like half leather armor over his clothes, next to him was a women, ok women may be too strong of a word, she only looked 16, 17 at best. Behind them was a man with a neutral expression in full plate armor. How he managed that without boiling alive in this heat I would never know. The blue haired man had just noticed me being awake, he looked distinctly familar, though I couldn't place it. "Finally awake" he offered his hand, which I glady took,  
as I grabbed his hand, I saw a distinct mark on my hand, a purple symbol with two parrelel lines that each had 3 eyes on them, converging into a diamond on the bottom, just seeing filled me with hatred, reminding me of "them" and what they did to me. As I rose to the ground, I saw a mark on the man's shoulder, it was that mark that reminded me who this person was.  
Chrom, the younger brother of the Exalt, that explained why he looked slighly familar, anyone who lived in Ylisse knew him, and that would make the girl next to him Lissa, his younger sister.  
"What's your name" Chrom asked of me, and though my head still hurt a bit, that question I could answer. "R-Robin, my name is Robin, thank you prince Chrom" it was then that the gravity of the situation hit me, here was I, in robes of Plegian design, standing before the prince and princess of Ylisse, alongside their servant/guardian. Evidently, this plate armed guardian had noticed as well, as he step forward with a more careful expression, "You're robes, they are of Plegian design, are they not". Careful to keep an even tone (I swear this guy looked ready to run me through with a lance)  
I replied, "Yes, but I am no friend of Plegia, I was born there, but my mother brought me here when I was barely a year old" This answer seemed to sastify Chrom and Lissa, but the other man still semed suspicous, "Why are you out here?" That question I could answer with certainty, "Well, turns out it's not safe to travel these roads alone" I subcousinly rubbed the back of me head, feeling dried blood there "I think all I have left is my robe and whatever I put inside it's pockets" as I said that I reached into my robe and found only 2 items remaining, a bronze sword that looked as though it had never been used, and a ancient, cracked, and barely holding together tome. Chrom started speaking to the armored man, "Frederick, I really don't see any cause for suspicun, his story makes sense" grateful for him defending me, I spoke up. "Thank you, prince Chrom"  
Chrom turned to me, "Please, just call me Chrom, formatilies never suited me" huh, ok then, never meet a royal who insited to not be called lord, prince, king or something like that.  
Before I could say anything of the sort, Lissa suddenly pointed her finger over the hill and shouted "Chrom! Look" looking her way, a small village was burning, a sight which made me pale at the sight, though I quickly got control of it. "Damn, come on everyone" Chrom shouted back, as everyone prepared to leave, I decided to speak up, "wait, let me come with you,  
I studied in magic, swordplay and tactics, I can help" ok, 'studied' swordplay may be an exaggeration, more like, I went to one practice, got soudly beaten, and decided to give up. Chrom, however, was convinced, "Alright then, come on" and with that, all of us were off.

As we neared the village, all of us running, except Frederick who was riding a heavily armored horse (wait, where did he get that? I swear he didn't have it a minute ago). The heat and smoke increased, we finally saw the first signs of fire, the sight of which casued my throat to dry, not from the fire mind you, as a praticer of magic, fire didn't really bother me.  
No, it was the memories that the fire brought up, memories that I'd rather be left, screaming started up in my mind, but I quickly put those down, I couldn't be distracted now of all times.  
We finally arrived, and split up and started attacking the bandits in the town. I followed Frederick, mostily so I could convince him that I was friendly, it turned out this system was great.  
Any sword or axe weilders that tried to attack me would be blocked by Frederick in his heavy armor, and any mage spells aimed at him would be swiftly countered by my own spells.  
The bandits had only two members left, their leader, who had not left his post (for some reason) and one wind mage, who had been bombareding Chrom as he ran from cover to cover.  
Luckily, Lissa had made sure he stayed alive, I was amazed at the girl I had dismissed as delicate was now the only thing keeping her brother alive. Chrom had now taken out the mage,  
leaving Frederick a clear path to the bandits leader, which he took without hestiation, spearing the brigand straight through his chest, killing him instantly. The whole battle probabbly only took a couple minutes at most, but it felt like much more. As I sat down and checked my tome to make sure it didn't fall apart, I overheard Chrom and Lissa argueing, Lissa had wanted to stay in the village for the night, while Chrom insited they make way for the capital. By Lissa's dejected expression as they walked by, Chrom had obviously won. Sighting I got up and walked after them. 


End file.
